Playing Hard to Get
by QueenXxIceXxCat
Summary: Elsa Frost is the Captain of the Arendelle Track team, and she is determined to tame the wild mare that is her teammate, Anna Stone. Anna keeps rejecting Elsa's advances, but Elsa is determined to win the strawberry blonde over! One way or another. (Non-Related)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my first ever short story. How many chapters you ask? Less than ten haha. **

**I don't own Frozen, the characters, or the majestic sport that is Track &Field. So please, enjoy**

* * *

The world of Track and Field can be both a beautiful and dangerous place. You can either make the best of friends, or the worst of enemies. But the fun is there and only a small percentage are willing to enter that world. But one high school team thrived on the air of competition. And they were the Arendelle High School Track Team. Home of the Arendelle Stags. And while they held an air of casualty talking about their day as they did their laps, or stretches. Their captain, did not hold such casualty. And at the moment, she was taking her daily warm up laps with her older brother. She was discussing a very important matter with him.

"Listen sis, she's like a wild mare! And even if she does play for your team, she probably wouldn't be interested. According to my sources, she is not interested in anyone. " A boy said. He was an average heighted boy, with a lithe figure and a care-free attitude. He had short, spiked white hair and pale blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of brown running shorts and a dark blue hoodie that concealed a brown wife beater.

"Please Jack, I am the captain of the Track Team, not to mention a beauty to look at, and believe me, any horse can be tamed, you just need to know how to break them." A girl, with snow blonde hair and ice blue eyes practically purred. She too had a lithe form but her body had extravagant feminine features, including hypnotizing hips. She wore white running shorts and a light blue tank top. Her hair in a messy braid that was currently swinging behind her.

"If you really are serious about her, fine, but I am not getting involved! I just hope you're prepared for rejection and a possible beating." Jack said with a smirk as they finished their warm up laps around the rubber track. Around them were other track and field team members. The coach was getting the needed implements for today's practice.

"What kind of brother are you? Anyway she won't reject me" the blonde said with a growing confidence. Suddenly a new voice bounced through the crowd.

"Hey Anna race you around the track!" it belonged to Kristoff, one of the team's fielders. He was a large sandy blonde boy with a gentle disposition.

"You're so on reindeer boy!" an excited female voice called. Suddenly two figures started to run. The smaller of the two was a strawberry blonde girl with one misplaced white streak in her hair. They were done into twin braids that sat on both of her toned shoulders. She also had many freckles on her face and shoulders. And she had ocean blue eyes, which at the moment, burned with a fiery determination. That, was Anna Stone, the object of the Captain's affection. Now Anna was a fielder like Kristoff, and the only girl. She threw the discus and the javelin. And she was just as aggressive as the boys, sometimes even more so. But she also had speed. The coach wanted her to become a runner, but she said that running was for people who couldn't cut it as fielders. And he never asked her again.

"Man look at her go" Jack whistled clearly impressed. Elsa punched him in the shoulder,

"Don't get any ideas Jack, I saw her first!" she growled, her ice blue eyes narrowing dangerously. However as she glanced back to watch the two fielders run, from the end of the three hundred meter mark, she saw that Anna had glanced her way. So the captain gave her a seductive wink and wave of her fingers. But, not to the captain's surprise, Anna rolled her eyes and continued to run. And the blonde was so focused on the red head that she almost didn't hear what her brother said. But when it registered, she hit him.

"Ow! Jeez Elsa calm down, you can have her! Tooth would kill me if I even looked at another girl!" Jack said with a wince as he rubbed his shoulder. Elsa just huffed.

"Keep it that way! Now let's stretch a bit more, coach told me we're gonna have a rough practice today" Elsa warned. This made Jack snort,

"When isn't practice rough?" he then began to touch his toes, Elsa copying his motion.

* * *

"Hey Elsa was checking you out again" Kristoff chortled as they started their second lap. Anna looked at her jogging partner and rolled her eyes. She wanted to say something, but talking while jogging was not always the best idea. To Anna talking meant wasting precious air.

"I'm telling you, she likes you Anna" Kristoff said between breathes. And for the second time, the strawberry blonde rolled her eyes. She was aware of Elsa's "affections" for her. The stares, the winks she would get in the halls during school. But Anna did not appreciate them. And what she hated the most, was Elsa's smirks. Whenever they made eye contact, or accidentally bumped into each other. Elsa would give her this smug little smirk, and for some reason it rubbed her the wrong way.

"I know she was, I saw her too" Anna panted as they finished their last lap. The rest of the team was beginning their stretches, so the duo quickly joined them.

"Well, why not give her a shot, she hasn't left you alone since Regionals last year" Kristoff pointed out as he pulled up his right leg to stretch his quads. Anna was stretching her biceps.

"Not a chance in hell" Anna said with a sigh as she switched arms. Kristoff hummed in thought, before a smirk crept onto his face.

"Didn't you say that high school was hell on earth?" Kristoff asked with nonchalance. Anna, who was barely paying attention to him responded with,

"Huh? Yeah sure" before pulling her right leg behind her and pulling gently.

"So, you will give the captain a chance then?" he asked.

"Yeah I gue- hold up, NO! I won't! Don't use my words against me! Besides, you know how she is, she flirts with every girl who looks her way! And don't get me started on when she tries to flirt with me! She thinks that just because she's hot that she can get away with unwanted flirtation!" Anna exclaimed as she put her leg down and glared up at him.

"You do realize that you just called Elsa hot right? Cuz you totally did." He pointed out before he started to laugh. But Anna knocked him down as she blushed.

"I-I'm going to do another lap!" Anna declared before sprinting back onto the track, running like a thoroughbred horse. Leaving poor Kristoff on the ground laughing. After his laughing fit, he saw a pale hand had been offered to him. When he looked up, he saw that it belonged to the captain herself.

"What happened there?" she asked with light concern, Kristoff was a sturdy boy, so the fall didn't actually hurt.

"Oh just the usual teasing, she's in major denial about her crush, nothing new" Kristoff said with a shrug. Elsa's brows rose in intrigued curiosity.

"Is that so? Maybe I can help?" Elsa offered with a not so innocent smile, clearly holding something behind it. When Elsa heard that Anna potentially played for her team, she began to up her game. However, Anna shot down her advances. But she wouldn't give up, she was determined to claim Anna as her own.

"And who would that someone be? Perhaps I could be of assistance?" Elsa grinned teasingly.

"Please, I've seen the looks you give Anna in the halls, I'm pretty sure you'd try and scare her off if I told you" Kristoff shot back swiftly. He and Elsa got along fairly well, something that Anna did not know.

"Care if I take a guess?" Elsa asked with a challenging grin. Kristoff mirrored her expression, but before Elsa could begin guessing, their coach had arrived.

"Alright team, today we're. ." but he stopped. His vision scanned his team, and they narrowed. Someone was not accounted for.

"Ms. Frost!" the man said expectantly. Elsa walked up to him, but left a respectable amount of space between them.

"Yes sir?" Elsa asked.

"Where is Ms. Stone?" he asked. The man was not one for absent athletes, especially his athletes.

"I believe she's finishing an extra lap sir" Elsa said coolly as she pointed at the approaching strawberry blonde. The coach beamed with pride,

"Anna my girl, going the extra mile I see, well done" he complimented. Confused, Anna just nodded before returning back to Kristoff's side. Elsa however stayed put.

"Now as I was saying, we are heading into Districts next Wednesday, and you know exactly who will be waiting for us" the man called out. Many of the kids snorted or growled. Anna glared. She knew who exactly who he was talking about. Their school rivals, the Atlantica Tridents. They had been at each other's throats for nearly fifteen years.

"But don't you all worry, we'll make sure they find their place, second place" he laughed. A vast majority of the team joined him. Once the laughter quieted down, the man continued.

"But in order to keep them there, we must practice, which is why, everything we normally do during the day, will be doubled for the rest of the week." The coach said. A chorus of groans were heard.

"I don't want to hear it. This means, sprinters, you do four sets of twenty on those sprinting exercises. Fielders, you have open gym today, jumpers, you have legs. Long distance runners and the relay teams, you know what to do, get moving!" he shouted. The whole team divided up now. The fielders and jumpers headed back towards the school, they had the weight room today. Anna and all of the bigger boys started walking off. Anna was talking to Hercules, one of the better throwers. They shared a boastful laugh. Elsa however, was checking out the rear view of Anna's retreating form. Just as she was about to turn and go work out with the other runners, the coach said,

"Elsa, I need you to watch the fielders until they come back outside, give them an hour" he yelled. Eyes immediately lighting up with mischief and glee, Elsa gave the coach the thumbs up before jogging to catch up with the fielders. This day couldn't get any better!

* * *

"This day couldn't get any worse" Anna grunted as she started her final set of squats. Kristoff, who was watching her from the side chuckled,

"Personally I would be flattered, if Elsa was giving me looks like she's giving you, especially while working out, I would talk to her" Anna rolled her eyes. Ever since Elsa informed her and the rest of the fielders and jumpers that she was to watch their practice today, Anna's irritation had grown. And Kristoff was no help.

"Well then you can go flirt with her, do something! I can feel her staring at me!" Anna growled as she came up from her last squat in the set. She put the heavily weighted bar back on the rack before moving onto her next workout set. She had bench press next. And boy did she feel that she needed it today. She claimed a bench as she put her usual weight on the bar. Did she need a spotter? Over her dead body, it was only one hundred and thirty five pounds, it was a standard weight for any of the fielders. It's light weight to her. Suddenly Elsa's voice carried over,

"Anna! Where is your spotter?" Anna merely rolled her eyes and proceeded to pump iron. All the fielders knew that Anna never needed or wanted a spotter. However, Elsa, after a moment, now stood behind the bench and kept her hands at the ready.

"Go . . . . Away!" Anna rasped between each push. However, Elsa refused to leave. She would hate to have one of her teammates injured. Yet, as she watched Anna press the bar, she couldn't help but notice how her muscles rippled and flexed with effort. And to Elsa, nothing looked more delicious.

"Well Anna, I never noticed how strong you are" she said her voice lowering. Anna racked up the bar as she sat up.

"You just saw me bench didn't you? Now let me explain something to you since you obviously don't know" Anna said as she stood up and walked towards Elsa, a fiery look in her blue eyes. The blonde smirked as the shorter girl came face to face with her. Well, nose to forehead since Anna was significantly shorter than the Captain.

"Yes?" Elsa purred. But that just seemed to irritate Anna more. Much to the blonde's amusement.

"When I come in here, I come to work, and when I work, I. Don't. Need. Help." Anna said emphasizing the last four words. Elsa simply smirked,

"Very well, I'll keep that in mind" she then kissed the bridge of Anna's nose. Anna's eyes widened and a blush erupted onto her face. It was a bold move on Elsa's part, but its part of the thrill of the ride to her.

"W-What the hell Frost!" Anna yelled as Elsa walked away, swaying her hips in the process, all while glancing back at Anna. And the poor red-head was shaking with some kind of foreign emotion and irritation. All of the boys, who had stopped to watch Elsa and Anna's encounter all stared. However Anna would not have that, she hated attention.

"What the hell are you losers lookin at? Mind your own damn business!" Anna shouted. And immediately they all kept working. However Kristoff came up to her. Anna then punched his shoulder.

"OW! What the hell Stone!?" Kristoff exclaimed as he rubbed his now, guaranteed to be bruised, shoulder. Anna looked up at him, a glare on her freckled face.

"What do you mean what was that for?! You were supposed to keep her away from me!" Anna snarled. Kristoff raised both hands up in surrender,

"Hey in my defense, I wanted to see what happened." Kristoff said before laughing, that earned him another punch in the shoulder.

"Augh! Same spot!" Kristoff cried out.

"Shut up that's what you get!" Anna yelled before going back to the bench. She had to vent this frustration before she killed someone.

* * *

The next time Anna saw Elsa was in the school courtyard, where Anna ate her lunch with Kristoff and a few other of the field boys. She was wearing her favorite sleeveless, grey, Adidas hoodie. She had a black tank top underneath. She was also wearing a pair of jeans, and her favorite pair of Adidas shoes. Her hair was in its usual twin braids that day and at the moment, she was griping to herself about the previous day in the gym.

"Just great, thanks to blondie's stunt my arms burn like a mother- effer! And I have javelin today, man it's gonna suck!" Anna sighed exasperatedly as she slumped against the concrete table she was sitting at. And for a while she stared at the tiny crevices in the table. And the next thing she knew, she was thinking about the kiss that Elsa had given her.

"_It was kind of nice_" she thought as a blush warmed her freckled cheeks. But as soon as the thought passed, a picture of Elsa giving her that irritating, flirtatious, smirk popped into her mind.

"Augh! Anna what are you thinking! You know you don't like her!" Anna scolded herself.

"You don't like who?" a new voice asked. Anna froze, she recognized the voice as she turned to see Elsa looking down at her, a clearly amused look written on her face.

"N-None of your business Frost" Anna shot back. And this caused Elsa to raise a brow,

"That's Captain Frost, but I'll make an exception for you since you're so cute" Elsa purred; making Anna blush.

"Please don't, so what do you want _captain_?" Anna asked putting heavy sarcasm on Elsa's title whilst crossing her arms across her chest expectantly.

"Oh, the coach gave me the bus roster for next Wednesday. I was going to tell everyone during practice, but since you're already here, I decided to tell you now" Elsa said pulling out a piece of paper.

"What do you mean roster? Coach always lets us sit with whoever we want." Anna said, her voice filling with slight confusion and growing suspicion. But Elsa shook her head,

"I understand, but coach said something about looking professional. If you disagree take it up with him" Elsa said with a shrug. Anna stared for a moment before letting out a dragging sigh.

"No, just tell me who I'm sitting with, but I swear if it's Gaston, I can't be held responsible for my actions again!" Anna warned. But the blonde merely chuckled,

"I think he learned his lesson the first time, but no, it's not him, you'll be sitting with me" Elsa grinned. Anna felt her right eye twitch,

"I'd rather sit with Gaston" Anna stated bluntly. Elsa than gave her a pout,

"Aw, am I that terrible? I don't bite. . . . Unless you ask me too" Elsa smiled wickedly as she gave Anna a look through half lidded eyes. And for some reason it made Anna blush. Especially since Elsa was now leaning over the concrete table and was dangerously close to Anna's blushing face.

"G-Get away from me-AH!" Anna exclaimed as she scrambled from the table, but she took a sudden fall when her left foot got caught on the underside of the chair top. Twin braids flew into Anna's vision as she landed on her back. She whimpered slightly as she felt a dull twinge in her ankle.

"Anna! Are you okay? Let me help you!" Elsa said with great concern and urgency. Running to Anna's aid. However, Anna, who seemed to be both mad and embarrassed, got up herself. And as she stood, she was surprised by Elsa's tone. She sounded really concerned. Like she actually cared. And not like how she usually acted.

"_What am I thinking? Snap out of it stone!" _she thought.

"Just stop! I can handle myself just fine!" Anna said through gritted teeth as she put weight on her left ankle. She was struck with an undeniable pain. But she did not want Elsa to see her as weak. Or any of the other students who had taken refuge outside today.

"Look, thanks for the effort, but I'm fine" Anna said. But Elsa knew better, she stared at Anna's ankle, and saw the scratches and slight swelling. Anna was hurt.

"Anna, your ankle is swelling up, you aren't even putting all your weight on it! We need to go to the nurse and get you looked at." Elsa said, her concern growing all the more.

"I said I'm fine!" Anna insisted, even though she knew Elsa was right. And then for a moment, Elsa's face went completely placid. This made Anna raise a questioning brow.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Very well, if you're not as hurt as you say, walk around the table" Elsa challenged. Anna mulled over the challenge, but she didn't like the odds at hand. But, she was not one to turn down a challenge.

"If I do this, will you go away?" Anna asked. Elsa gave a simple nod.

"Alright then" Anna said as she began to walk, only to wince harshly and end up falling to her knee.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought, come on I'm taking you to the nurse" Elsa said as she walked to where Anna was and helped her up.

"G-Get away from me!" Anna stumbled out, and suddenly she wasn't on the ground anymore. Elsa had picked her up bridal style.

"Put me down!" Anna demanded, even though she had not moved an inch.

"Not a chance Ms. Stone, if you have an injury, than you must have it checked out" Elsa said with an air of authority. And it only made Anna roll her eyes. This blonde was ridiculous.

* * *

**A/N: Alright that was chapter one and I hope you liked. And on that note I will see you all in chapter two. Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back to PHTG! I am Queen Ice Cat and its good to see you all! I'm glad you all liked the story so far, and I hope you'll like this chapter! See you at the bottom.**

**I don't own Frozen, please enjoy.**

* * *

Anna was gritting her teeth a little as the visiting Athletic Trainer prodded at her ankle. It wasn't a pleasant feeling and yet the woman continued to do it! After Elsa had explained Anna's fall, the nurse had redirected them to the trainer, who was in the gym. Elsa had bragged about being able to carry Anna, but after a while, her strength started to wane, so she helped Anna hop to the gym.

"Well Ms. Stone, it would seem that you strained your ankle, I'm afraid you'll have to sit out of practice for the rest of the week" the trainer said getting out of her rolling stool in order to go grab some athletic tape. Elsa sighed at the news, while Anna was understandably upset.

"What! I can't be out for the week! We have Districts next Wednesday" Anna exclaimed.

"I know that Anna, but putting more pressure on this will only make it worse, you need to *R.I.C.E this ankle, and if you do so, you may be good to go for Districts" the trainer explained. Anna groaned in frustration. If there was one thing she hated most, it was keeping still for long periods of time. Hell, she moved in her sleep. How would she be able to not practice?

"The nurse phoned your parents, so they will be picking you up. I suggest you gather your things" the trainer explained before looking to Elsa, who had been feeling a little guilty. She was somewhat to blame.

"Thank you for bringing her here, you're a good friend" she smiled. And Elsa returned it, though it was smugger to some degree.

"She is not my friend, only an annoying teammate" Anna chimed in as she made her way down from the table. She was careful not to put any weight on her ankle, but it was hard.

"I strongly insist that you use crutches for the first few days. And then on Friday, I can do another check up" and then the two were dismissed.

* * *

The week seemed to drag for Anna. There was one bright side to the situation. She got a five-minute head start to get to her classes and the lunchroom. But there was one major downside to this. It was the team captain.

"I keep telling you I don't need help" Anna groused as Elsa sauntered at her side, holding both of their book bags. Elsa had considered the disaster her own fault. But she didn't tell Anna that. Not that it mattered, Anna deemed her misfortune Elsa's fault anyway. So they had the same understanding, just in two different shades.

"Oh Anna, I could never leave a fellow teammate in need" Elsa said with dramatic flair, her eyes shining in amusement. Anna had rolled her eyes. A lot of the other students were making a path for the two of them. Some giving Anna a look of sympathy. Others just smiling or waving. Everyone else just moved with the crowd. Anna had to get to chemistry, but thankfully it wasn't much farther, just one elevator trip up and it would be the first door to the left.

"Thanks for the escort, but I can take it from here" Anna said as they approached the elevator. Only those with passes could get on. And Anna had hers. The tell-tale sound of the arriving car meant that it was finally time to go. Anna reached for her bag, but Elsa moved past her and got on.

"Hey, you can't get on! Only the injured can" Anna pointed out as she got on as well. Elsa pouted before pulling a pass from her jean pocket, she then had a smug grin. Anna rolled her eyes for the nth time. Grumbling small nothing.

"Going up" Elsa giggled as she pressed the second-floor button. And of course, it was only the two of them there. Anna made sure to keep herself on the opposite side of the elevator. She pointed her left crutch at Elsa in warning. The blonde raised her hand a placating manner.

"Oh Anna, I just love how aggressive you are" Elsa said flirtatiously as they made their ascent. Anna groaned in annoyance. Elsa enjoyed teasing her.

* * *

When lunch time rolled around Anna had had it up to here with Elsa's antics. She escorted her to each and every one of her classes, even though Kristoff shared more classes with her. And with every day, there was a new pick up line of some kind. Anna admitted quietly to herself that some of them were cute. But others were a little too. . . . sexual for Anna's taste.

"If you were a flower, I would pick you"

"Are you the sun? Because you really brighten my day"

"Have you ever had an Australian kiss? It's like a French kiss, but down under"

"Baby, I'm like a firefighter, I find you hot and I'll leave you soaking wet"

Those last two made Anna blush for a while, but Elsa almost got hit for the last one. But finally, the poor thrower was going to get some peace. Anna had taken to hiding in the library for lunch this last week. Kristoff was bringing her food again. But the best part was that she would be going back to the trainer's office. The meet was next week, and Anna had really taking care of herself at home. Well, that and her mother wouldn't let her move. So she was confident that she would be able to compete next week.

"Hey Anna!" Kristoff said breaking Anna's thought process. She looked to see Kristoff approaching with their trays. Anna smiled at the boy before grabbing hers.

"How has the past few days been with the captain?" Kristoff asked.

"She's been an annoying flirt, I mean yeah I appreciate the help I guess, but honestly its getting old" Anna griped before eating a sweet potato fry. Kristoff hummed as he dug into his own food. He would normally listen to Anna vent about Elsa, but then she would end up being the sole topic until lunch ended. Not that Anna noticed. But Kristoff found it interesting.

And they did talk about Elsa's behavior. But Kristoff, for once, changed the topic.

"So do you think you'll be able to compete? We won't get points without you" he asked. It was unnerving to have one of Arendelle High's most dedicated athletes not be at practice. And they both knew it.

"Man, I hope so, I've been chomping at the bit for days, mom wouldn't let me move unless I needed to" Anna sighed. A phone pinged at that second and Anna fished her cell out of her pocket. She looked and saw a notification.

"Oh its time for my appointment, hopefully I'll you at practice. See you at class reindeer boy" Anna grinned before getting up and hopping away. She could walk now, but she kept one crutch in use to keep the pressure off.

The moment she left, another came out from behind a bookshelf. Of course it was Elsa.

"So, I'm annoying? I thought I was being helpful" she said with a tone of faux disappointment and a cattish smirk.

"I keep tell you to ease up, you might actually make her turn against you" Kristoff sighed. When Anna first got hurt, he thought that Elsa could use the chance to charm his feisty friend. But instead she kept coming on too strong. This was not what he had planned. Not at all.

"What can I say? She's too tempting not to tease." Elsa sighed remembering what a lovely shade of red Anna turned earlier today. So delectable.

"I swear you're going to end up in the ICU, and I'm not going down with you" Kristoff sighed. He was risking his life for this potential get together. And he liked living. He was trying to keep his influence under wraps. And so far, he was in the clear.

"Well I'll be sure to avoid the visit. But I suppose I'll try and keep my advances down, but I make no promises" Elsa said before going towards the exit Anna had gone not too long ago.

"Please don't get arrested, I don't have money to bail you out" Kristoff called back. Elsa waved him off before leaving. She had a new strategy to plan.

* * *

Anna was with the trainer and was being examined. She had been good and had explained so in an eager voice. The fiery girl was determined to compete next week. All she needed was to be cleared.

"Well Ms. Stone, it seems that you've healed up nicely, albeit a bit tender. I'll let your coach know you're cleared. Just be careful" the trainer said. Anna jumped from the table and hopped around in joy.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Ha! I knew it!" Anna cheered before rushing out, crutch free. She returned sheepishly to get her bag and mutter a quick thank you before running out again. And for the rest of the school day Anna was on cloud nine. She even managed to keep her smile through her math class. And when that sweet final bell rang, Anna made a bee line for the locker room. But as she passed through the door, she saw Elsa cornering another girl. Anna rolled her eyes and ignored the minor pang in her chest. But the girl was cute. Not to mention they both did the four-hundred-meter dash and four by one-meter relay. So naturally they spent way more time together and probably had more in common.

"Get a room Elsa, people actually change in here" Anna said as she passed them both to reach her locker, which was thankfully around the corner of another wall.

"Oh Anna, don't be jealous, I was just discussing how we should have the relay team lined up for the race" Elsa called back in that tone that grated Anna's nerve like no other. So she chose not to respond and change. Whenever Elsa was nearby, she made sure to change quickly. Otherwise she would get commentary on her underwear choices.

"Oh, did I miss the show again, Anna you know how much I love watching you change" Elsa purred. Anna jumped as she turned to see Elsa blatantly giving her the once over.

"Please go away, I'm getting ready to go practice, I'm almost a week behind and I refuse to lose to Atlantica" Anna said before closing her locker and brushing past the blonde. She didn't miss the way her warm skin grazed against Elsa's cooler skin. It was a lovely sensation, and it made the hairs on her neck raise a bit. They both looked surprised by the sensation and stared at each other, even if it for just a moment. But Anna was the first to give in and leave quickly, hiding a dust of pink on her cheeks. Elsa just touched her arm and smiled, perhaps she had a chance after all.

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter two, and chapter three will be up next weekend. See you guys soon! And for those who didn't know, RICE stands for rest, ice, compression, and elevation. The acronym is a good thing to keep in mind should you or someone you know ever get injured. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back guys! Sorry I'm late, holidays will run you ragged. But I'm back now! And will update more often again. I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Frozen or the mentioned sport, enjoy!**

* * *

Finally, it was time for Districts. Anna had trained hard in order to make up for her lost days, and she and the boy throwers were excited. Well, the whole team was ready for this. It was the next step to making it to the state meet. The trip was going to be a long and early one, everyone had to meet at the school by three thirty and leave at four in the morning. Corona was hosting districts this year. Which meant a four-hour drive there and home again. Some of the students had driven ahead the day before with their parents. But Anna wanted to ride with the team. And she was currently carpooling Kristoff to the school.

"How can you be awake and driving at this hour? You stay up longer than me most nights" the boy griped. Kristoff was not a morning person.

"Hey, I'm not the one who decided to play video-games all night" Anna chided as she turned onto the street their school was on. And it was true. Normally Anna would stay up doing homework and then join an online game team after saying she was going to bed. But never the night before a meet. Too much is as stake. Plus, she was an early bird. She loved looking at the fading morning stars and the painted sky as the sun was rising.

They finally pulled up to the school parking lot, neither was surprised wasn't that they were one of the first to show. But the coach was there. So, eager to get on the bus, she parked and jogged up to the coach, backpack and shoe bag in tow. Leaving Kristoff to trudge behind her, grumbling about missing his bed.

"Good morning!" she called. The man turned away from his work. The needed implements were being loaded into the compartment. Coolers and snacks were too.

"Anna! Early as usual, let me check your bag, then you can load the bus" he said as the fiery strawberry blonde approached, getting her bag ready to show what was needed. And for a fielder, only throwing shoes and the uniform was needed. Which she had cleaned and packed the night before and left in her car.

"Very good" he said before stifling a yawn. Anna closed her bag and went to put it in her seat. But as luck would have it, a certain someone was waiting for her.

"Anna! There you are!" Elsa had beaten her onto the bus. Which meant her morning peace had now evaporated.

"Elsa! Let go of me, we are not doing that!" Anna theater whispered. Most of the bus was asleep aside from a small handful of athletes; Elsa and Anna included. Ever since they had been seated together, Elsa had been handsy, despite the backpack wall Anna had set between them. But somehow Elsa found a way to touch her. And right now, the blonde was holding Anna's hand and trying to pull her into her lap.

"But Anna, it's a good idea. If you sit on my lap, there would be more room for our bags" Elsa said suggestively.

"Hell no" Anna deadpanned. She just wanted to sleep while listening to her favorite songs. The trip was long enough already without adding Elsa's antics. She just wanted to stare into oblivion and get her mind ready for the meet. But no, Elsa was determined to harass her.

"Oh Anna" Elsa called in a low voice. Anna jumped as she was pulled from her thoughts. She could feel Elsa's warm breath against her skin. It made her blush hotly.

"S-Stop it Elsa! I want to go to sleep" Anna stuttered.

"You can lay on me if you want to" Elsa offered.

"Pass" Anna said before leaning back against the bus seat. She put her earbuds in and closed her eyes, hoping that Elsa would listen for once, and allow the music to take her away. And Elsa listened surprisingly. And as the sound of the slow bass strummed in her ears. Anna had thought about all things Elsa had done. It caused her to blush; but then it occurred to her just as she was moments from going to sleep. Why not get Elsa back? The thought alone made smile in a devious way, although she fell asleep soon after.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the Corona High School track, we are happy to host district's this year" the outdoor speakers called as the track and surround bleachers began to fill up. All the competing teams were filing in through the check in gate. They would be competing with the hosting school, Atlantica High School, Dunbroch Academy, and Moor High School.

Everyone was currently finding their designated camping areas; Elsa was in the lead carrying one of the tarps as well as her own bag. Kristoff was carrying a shot-put sling; Anna was carrying the discus and javelin holder.

"So, did you and Elsa have fun during the drive here?" Kristoff teased.

"I actually slept most of the way undisturbed, but Elsa wanted me to sit on her lap, and lean against her before I went to sleep" Anna groused with a tinge of pink of her speckled cheeks.

"Aw that sounds pretty nice, her letting you lean against her I mean. I'm pretty sure you would get suspended from the team for PDA if she got you on her lap" Kristoff smiled before snickering. Which earned him a sharp jab to the shoulder.

"Ow! I was joking!" he yelped. Anna snorted in amusement.

"I know, but you know what, I decided to get payback!" Anna declared as they set their stuff down and began to help set up their camp. They were the second to team to arrive. Corona was set up across from them. Their uniform was gold and purple with a lovely sun design on the front of their jersey.

"Payback? What are you going to do?" Kristoff asked a little worried about the slight madness glimmer in her summer blue eyes.

"Don't worry about my friend, I have it all figured out" he cringed slightly, he was suddenly worried for Elsa's safety. But he also wanted to see what would happen, so he would watch the fireworks from a safe distance. After setting up, Elsa took charge while their coach left for a coach's meeting. They were led to the track to start their laps and stretches. And before Elsa could say anything else, another team joined them.

"Alright guys, we all have a mile to run, and don't worry about the reindeer squad, I'm sure they're just training to pull the sleigh for Santa this year" another infuriating voice joined in. An Arabian boy named Aladdin. He, like the rest of his team wore an ocean blue and yellow trimmed uniform with a trident going across the chest.

Elsa narrowed her eyes but chose to ignore the boy. However, one of the pole vaulters, an energetic girl named Rapunzel spoke up,

"I'd rather pull Santa's sleigh than be a glorified salad fork" she called. The whole team started to laugh as Elsa led the group jog. Leaving Aladdin to grimace at the group, most of his team shared his look.

And as they ran around the track, Anna had taken it upon herself to start acting on her plan. She wasn't the fastest runner, but then again, Elsa wasn't either. She was great for short distance, but it cost a lot of endurance when it came to long distance. By lap two, Anna was jogging a few people behind her. Now was the perfect time for the first attack! With a quick breath Anna moved up closer, and when she finally caught up to her target, she pretended not to notice her at first.

"Anna?" she asked. Now it was time to strike. Anna gave Elsa an obvious once over before giving her a subtle swipe of her tongue upon her upper lip and a glimmer of mischief in her eyes. Then without saying a word, Anna jogged ahead, leaving Elsa confused and a smidgen flustered.

* * *

For the rest of warm up and stretches, Anna would give her heated looks, teasing grins, and playful brushes against her skin. All while Elsa didn't know how to take these sudden changes in behavior. But she eventually blamed the tension of the competition.

came from the stretches. While everyone did stretch together, the throwers had their own set of stretches they did too. And for one particular set it required a partner, and since the boys had paired up, Anna had called on Elsa.

"So what exactly am I supposed to do?" Elsa asked clearly confused. Anna rolled her eyes.

"See what they're doing?" Anna asked from the ground pointing to the other throwers. Elsa followed until she saw Kristoff and Hercules. Hercules was on the ground, back facing his partner. Kristoff was pushing one leg up while keeping the other one down via his foot. Its purpose was to loosen the lower back muscles.

"That doesn't seem so bad" Elsa said clearly interested. She then looked down at Anna who had risen a toned leg.

"It feels amazing, so help a girl out?" Anna asked innocently.

"Anything for a teammate" Elsa said before mimicking what the other thrower boys were doing. She then started to push Anna's leg, quietly marveling at the muscle tone. And she quickly learned how flexible the girl was. Anna was in fact, very flexible. And Anna knew that Elsa would notice. But the secret truth was that these stretches did nothing for her. But it was all part of the plan.

"Could you push a little harder Elsa?" Anna asked, feigning the strain in her voice. Elsa hesitated, pushing too much would do more harm than good. And she made sure to tell Anna that. Oh Elsa, ever the concerned captain. Maybe a little persuasive action would help her.

"P-Please Elsa" she rasped trying to sound needy, but not an obvious neediness. And like Anna thought she would, Elsa did push a little harder, although she did so with subtle blush. Perfect, Anna thought before she pulled the pièce de résistance. A poorly stifled moan, but she made sure it was just loud enough for just Elsa to hear. Elsa froze at this point, quickly letting Anna go.

"Woo, thanks for that Captain, I feel ready to go" Anna said happily as if she just didn't make such a sound. She hopped up and passed the blushing blonde with a pat on the shoulder. She made sure to saunter with a little flair as she walked up to the boys. Discus was about to start, and they all needed to go check in.

When Anna was gone, Elsa's blush was starting to recede. But her ice blue eyes were still a little darkened. Anna didn't know just how much that moan affected the team captain. She felt a growl in her throat, but she pushed it down with the clearing of her throat.

"Well, well, I didn't know the girl had it in her" a familiar voice said. Elsa turned to see her brother Jack approach, his usual carefree grin on his face.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked as she finally moved from her spot. The boy snorted in amusement.

"Are you serious? She just played you sis, and she got you good" Jack said before stopping in front of the confused girl.

"Think about it, last week she treated you like she normally did and now she's acting like you, but on a downgraded scale" he pointed out. And now that Jack had pointed it out, it made sense. And if Jack had been watching, it had to be true. Elsa had to admit, she was impressed. But as the saying goes, never poke a sleeping bear.

"Game on Anna, game on" Elsa purred to herself before the two left themselves, the first of the races were about to begin.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that was chapter three! I hope you liked it, see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, and happy belated holidays to all of you! This chapter needed tweaking so I kept rewriting it. But I hope you enjoy it all the same!**

**I don't own Frozen or the characters!**

* * *

The meet was in full swing at this point. Races were being run with enthusiastic crowds surrounding the track. Jumpers were flying across their marks, and the throwers were finally ending. Anna had placed third in Discus, Merida from Dunbroch Academy had beaten her by a foot and a half. But they were blown away by Aurora of Moor High School. She threw one hundred and ten feet at the last throw. And all the throwers cheered for her. Anna high fived her and congratulated her. Merida did too. So, they would all be at Regionals in a few weeks.

But now Javelin was starting to heat up. In high school the Javelin is not a fully legal event, its banned mostly everywhere, but a year ago it was given the clear to do a trial run. This would not be for points, but it was still fun. Anna was in second, while Jasmine from Atlantica was in third. But they were being beaten by Maleficent. She was a senior to their junior.

"Your form is improving Anna" the pale brunette said as she approached Anna after her throw. Anna held Maleficent to hero status. She loved how she competed; her technique was to die for. And since she had a few recruiters chasing her, it was for a good reason.

"Thanks, Maleficent, I've been keeping your advice in mind and it helped a lot" Anna said eager to impress the older girl. Unbeknownst to her, Elsa was watching from the starting line. She was the starting leg for the relay. She only had a moment before she had to focus on the race. Then in the blink of an eye the race had started. And as everyone ran all the schools and families screamed for their athletes. Anna yelled for her team, jumping excitedly as Elsa passed the baton. She may have been an annoying flirt, but she was a damn fine athlete.

"Good job Elsa!" Anna called. But it seemed that the blonde did not hear her, she was too far away after all. That was fine. Then the race was suddenly over. Anna looked at the electronic board and saw that Arendelle had won the race! Anna screamed her support. Today was going to be great!

* * *

Once the field events were done, Anna had nothing else to do. So she just hung out Maleficent. They talked about college and what they wanted out of life. Anna wanted to know more about the senior's technique. And the brunette happily obliged. The races continued. Anna cheering whenever Arendelle competed. Elsa came in second for the 400m dash at the final race. So she would be going to Regionals too. After about an hour was walking, the two went back to the camping area and said their goodbyes for now.

"I'll see you in a few weeks Mal!" Anna called as they separated. The tall brunette waved after her. She flopped down where she set her bag down. She was the only one at the tent, odd, but not unusual. The runners were still on the track, and the jumpers were probably wrapping up their events. Kristoff had gone home with his mom, and Anna was sure the others were hanging out somewhere, or at the concession stand.

"Anna, I'm surprised to see you here alone" Elsa said as she approached their tent. Remembering her plan, Anna replied with,

"Well, I'm not anymore" Elsa smirked at the girl before joining her on the ground.

"You certainly aren't, so tell me Anna, how was your events?" Elsa asked scooting close to her teammate.

"I kicked ass of course, I qualified for Regionals again" she stated proudly. This made the blonde hum,

"Of course you did, you are one of our better athletes" Elsa complimented. This threw Anna off just a little. She had never heard Elsa say something like that before. She always made it a point say that as captain, she would not hold any of her teammates above the other in terms of success.

"Oh. .Um, thanks Elsa, I try" Anna said, not really sure if she accepted the compliment or questioned it.

"You certainly do, and I do admire that about you" Elsa continued, this time touching Anna's hand. The strawberry blonde jumped slightly at this, but she didn't pull her hand back. It was quiet for a moment before Anna spoke up,

"So, how did your events go?" Anna asked, glancing over to the captain. She did a quick, but unintentional, once over to the blonde. And she started to notice things she hadn't before. Like how blue Elsa's eyes were. Or how Elsa had freckles too, but unlike Anna's they were barely visible.

"Oh well, we didn't make it for the relay, Tiana dropped the baton outside the passing zone, so we got disqualified, but I made it for my race" Elsa explained. And while she explained this, Elsa let her hand travel up Anna's arm. But the other girl didn't seem to notice. And they kept talking, and Elsa kept letting her hand move up. She had reached Anna's shoulder when said girl suddenly let out a shriek. She jumped from her spot and ended up rolling onto Elsa.

"Anna whats wrong?" Elsa asked frantically, sitting herself up so that now Anna was straddling her hips.

"I think a spider touched me, but I don't know where it went!" Anna cried out as she looked around the bags around her. Elsa looked around too, but saw nothing.

"You're afraid of spiders? The fearless Anna of Arendelle High?" Elsa suddenly giggled. Which earned her a growl from above. She looked to see Anna's face flushed with embarrassment as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"They're gross" Anna said, trying to defend herself. Elsa then noticed their position and thanked whatever god was out there for her good fortune. She then wrapped her arms around Anna's waist, locking her in place.

"Poor baby, do you want me to try to kill the wittle spidey widey for you?" she asked in a teasing baby voice. And it was then Anna noticed how she was situated. She then turned cherry red and tried to free herself from the blonde's grip.

"Let go of me you weirdo! And who are you calling a baby?" she growled, her embarrassment growing ten found. But she did start to feel warm inside. Anna kept bucking against Elsa, who in turn only seemed to enjoy the whole situation. But finally, when Anna had enough, she pushed Elsa down and rolled them over, successfully pinning the girl down.

"Ha! Now I have you! How does it feel to be trapped now?" Anna asked with a smug grin.

"You can pin me any day you want to, so long as you kiss me after" Elsa purred. An unidentifiable noise escaped from the thrower. Her blush deepening even more than before.

"I know about your game Anna, and it was a nice try, but you're playing with fire honey" Elsa grinned, and she reminded Anna of a jungle cat. And like any sensible person facing a jungle cat, Anna leapt off Elsa and fled the scene. Leaving Elsa to revel in her victory.

* * *

Once night fell, the District Meet had finally drawn to a close. And the award ceremony had taken place. Arendelle didn't win first, but they beat Atlantica by twenty points. Thus leaving them in third and Arendelle in second, with several of their athletes heading to the regional meet. The winning team had been Dunbroch Academy. Congratulations were exchanged, and everyone went to clean their campsites.

"So I take it your plan didn't go well?" Kristoff said. He had left with his family his events. Since he never got to see what became of Anna's plan, he called to make sure that Anna didn't kill their captain.

"It definitely backfired, and I'm not giving you details!" Anna emphasized, knowing what her best friend would request them. Blushing heavily at the memory.

"Oh well, so how did we do?" he asked as Anna started loading up the bus with the others.

"We lost to Dunbroch, but we beat Atlantica again" Anna sniggered.

"Great! So are you going to Regionals?" he asked.

"Like you have to ask, of course I am, and coach said all the qualifiers will have a meeting on Monday after school" Anna said proudly.

"Anna! We're leaving hurry up!" one of the sprinters called from the window.

"Coming!" Anna replied,

"Okay Kris, my phone is gonna die soon, so I'll text you when I get back" Anna rushed out before hanging up. She then ran to the bus and got into her seat. She saw Elsa already there. But she was asleep against the window. Anna sighed quietly before sitting down. Now that the day was over, she too was starting to get tired. The rest of was quiet for the most part. Many of her teammates were either talking quietly among themselves or staring at their phones.

"Man I'm beat" Anna mumbled to herself as the bus started moving. The gentle sway of the turns was slowly lulling her to sleep. And when she finally did succumb to it, she had slowly started leaning to her left. And she kept going until she hit something warm and soft. Of course, it was Elsa who she had ended up leaning against. But in her unconscious state, she didn't know. But when a tired ice blue eye popped open and looked down, a small smile quickly followed. She closed her eye again and went back to sleep, but she slept better knowing that her crush was snuggling up next to her. And that was better than any victory.

* * *

"Oh Anna darling" Elsa purred as she approached Anna's locker. Anna had been gathering her stuff for next period when the blonde called to her.

"Do not call me that" Anna growled with a faint blush before closing her locker and turning to face the taller girl.

"Okay, would baby work for you?" Elsa teased. Successfully making Anna blush a much deeper shade of pink.

"We are not dating! You can't call me any of those names, Anna is fine" Anna said poking at Elsa's chest for emphasis.

"You're right, moaning your name would be so much hotter" Elsa suddenly whispered as she suddenly leaned in. And Anna was now as red as her binder,

"W-Would you just stop that!" Anna stammered a bit before pushing Elsa back. But Elsa kept going,

"Why would I do that? I love to watch you blush, it really brings out your eyes and those cute freckles of yours" she grinned.

"You think my freckles are cute?" Anna asked, her hostility gone for the moment. She had never heard anyone, aside from family, call her freckles cute before. It was nice compliment, but she wouldn't let Elsa know that. Let alone to her face. But she liked it all the same. Maybe Elsa wasn't so bad after all.

"Of course, it was one of the first things I noticed about you, and then I thought to myself, how many do you have, and how far down do they actually go?" Elsa smiled with a glint of mischief. And all the positive thoughts Anna had just now of Elsa vanished.

"You! . . . You!" Anna growled again; her annoyance reignited. She then walked away, grumbling about perverted blondes. Elsa sighed as she watched her leave, admiring the view. But her gazing was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"You know I keep telling you, one day she will attack you, and no one will be able save you" Elsa turned to see Kristoff carrying his own books, and a look that screamed unimpressed.

"She'll come around; I know she will"

"Oh, she'll come around alright, with either mace or a fist" Kristoff said.

"So what do you suggest then?" Elsa asked.

"Well, you didn't hear this from me, but I've noticed that Anna likes a girl in charge" Kristoff said in a theater whisper. This made Elsa raise a brow,

"But I'm the team captain, what more authority do I need?" she asked.

"That may be true, but you're pretty lenient on Anna" Kristoff pointed out. Elsa was about to protest but Kristoff kept talking.

"You are, last year when coach was grilling us about attendance, you spoke to coach privately about Anna's seeing as she had missed the most practice, and then he gave her a pass while the others were benched from a meet" the taller blond reminded. And now it was Elsa's turn to blush. She wanted to impress Anna with her status, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"That same year, we had got a new history teacher. She was hot for sure, but she didn't take anyone's crap, she was firm but fair. Now do you know who had and still has perfect attendance in her class?" Kristoff asked. It then dawned on the captain and Kristoff grinned,

"Exactly, so keep that in mind, and again, you did not hear it from me" Kristoff said before wishing her a good day. Oh she would keep it in mind, that and then some. Anna wouldn't see it coming.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter four! I hope you liked it! See you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I had the worst case of writer's block you guys, I'm so sorry for being so late! I don't own Frozen, please enjoy.**

* * *

School finished for the day and a reminder for the track team's meeting was announced over the school intercom. Anna would be running late for this meeting. She was talking to one of her teachers about an assignment she didn't understand. And it was her math class, so it took longer than she expected. And in hindsight, she should have texted Kristoff and had him cover for her. But she was too busy running to the field house to even consider it.

"Man, I hate running late!" Anna panted quietly as she finally reached the double doors. And as she entered, she noticed that her qualifying teammates were there, but the coach wasn't yet, and neither was Elsa. She was in luck! She quickly went over to the group, found Kristoff, and sat down.

"Dude where were you?" Kristoff asked.

"Sorry, I was getting help for the math assignment" Anna explained. Kristoff nodded in understanding.

"Anna Stone, is there a reason you tried to sneak in like you were on time?" Elsa's voice said from behind them. Anna froze before turning to see her irritated captain.

"What?" Anna asked in confusion. Wrong answer.

"I said, do you have a reason for being late to the meeting, we have Regionals coming soon and every meeting counts from now until then" Elsa groused.

"What's your problem" Anna said, her mood quickly matching Elsa's. She stood up and faced the blonde.

"My problem is your tardiness, it reflects badly onto the freshman, just because your older doesn't mean you can come in whenever you want!" Elsa said. Anna did not seem to appreciate that.

"I was getting help with my homework assignment if you must know, and yeah okay I was late, but at least the reason was excusable" Anna barked back. She couldn't believe Elsa right now. And yet, something inside her was somewhat enjoying it.

"Then send a heads-up next time, and since you feel the need to talk back, you can run an extra two laps after practice today" Elsa said. Punishment for being late was a thing on this team. And Anna was not unfamiliar with them. But still she was in her argument mode, so forethought was put on the backburner.

"What!" Anna exclaimed. But then Elsa's demeanor got more authoritative,

"Did I stutter? Two laps after practice, do I make myself clear" she growled. And she was in Anna's face at this point. And while she wanted nothing more then to tease her, she was determined to take Kristoff's advice. But she was worried that she was blowing the situation out of proportion. Anna cared about her grades, and almost was never late to practice, regardless of whether she had an excuse. But when she saw Anna blush and not attempt to punch her, she knew she had succeeded.

"O-Okay" Anna said, conceding to Elsa's order. And from the corner of her eye she saw Kristoff give her a thumbs up and a subtle wink. She may have an actual chance now. And that made her smile internally.

And sure enough the meeting went well, information was relayed about where the meet would be held, what time to be there, and so on. Then everyone went outside to practice. They had two and half weeks to practice. And granted Anna made it for Discus, she would practice extra hard, without hurting herself of course.

"Watch that foot Anna, remember the back leg comes last" the assistant coach instructed. And the strawberry blonde nodded as she hopped out of the circle, where Hercules walked in.

"Back foot got it" Anna parroted. She then glanced over to the shot-put circle. Kristoff was just finishing his throw and walking out. They talked briefly before going back to their event training. And at the end of practice, Anna started her extra laps. She growled under breath for a entirety of her punishment, but finished all the same. And when she was done, Elsa was the only one left on the field. So Anna approached her,

"Are you happy now captain" Anna asked snappily while putting a heavy emphasis on Elsa's title.

"Very, now I expect you to be here on time tomorrow, I don't want to hear any ifs, ands, or buts" Elsa said with a tone of finality, although she did have this odd look on her face. It was a mixture of satisfaction and smugness. And it made something stir in Anna.

"Whatever" Anna groused before storming off the field. Elsa not far behind her. Anna opted to ignore the blonde's presence, but Elsa certainly wasn't ignoring hers. Oh how she enjoyed watching Anna walk away, the view was phenomenal after all.

"Oh Anna" Elsa called out. Anna didn't stop as she answered,

"What?" she called back.

"It's a little rude to not look at the person talking to you Anna" Elsa replied with an obvious smirk on her face. They both knew it, which frustrated Anna to no end. She turned around and saw Elsa blow a kiss at her, accompanied by a flirtatious wink. Anna's face bloomed a nice crimson before she continued towards the locker room. This time in a more hurried manner.

"She's so cute" Elsa sighed as she did a last once over around the track. The sand pits were raked, the jumping pits were covered, and the throwing area was clear. Everything was in order. Just as it should be. Then she too made her way to the locker room. But by the time she got in there, Anna was gone. A shame that she would miss the show again. Oh well, tomorrow was another day.

* * *

For the next few days, Elsa had thrown her weight around, making sure that she had Anna's attention when she did so. And just like Kristoff said, Anna paid more attention and never came late. And Elsa was feeling giddy about it. But she wondered if she should make a move. Luckily, a school dance was to be held after midterms. So that may be her chance.

Practice went off without a hitch, and Elsa could not have been prouder. Regionals were fast approaching, and those who qualified were looking great. And as she entered the locker room, she bumped into a familiar red head.

"Anna! Sorry, I wasn't paying attention" Elsa said,

"I shouldn't be surprised; you normally go into full captain mode when the bigger meets roll around" Anna said shrugging casually.

"Do I?" Elsa questioned, she never realized that her in depth thought process was noticed by others. Anna nodded,

"Yup, and when you get serious thought, your nose kinda scrunches up, its really cute" Anna said before stammering into a coughing fit. The last part seemed to slip out by accident, but Elsa heard her loud and clear. And she blushed at the comment. Anna thought she was cute when she was deep in thought? Her hopes were getting higher by the moment.

"Well, I find your drive on the field to be very inspiring" Elsa countered. Her flirt mode was off since she had been devising how tomorrow's practice would be run, not to mention her project that was coming up. So her forwardness was at bay.

"Thanks, its tough being the only girl thrower sometimes, so I try to be the best" Anna beamed, a smile that Elsa had never seen directed toward her person before. There was a sudden burst of butterflies in her stomach. She loved the feeling. But she loved the smile more. The room suddenly felt a little warmer, and a wave of uncharacteristic nervousness washed over the blonde.

"I get it, well you're doing great, so, I'm going to go, I have a project to work on" Elsa said quickly, she walked past a slightly confused Anna and tore into her locker. Grabbing her things and walking out with a poorly controlled fast pace. Coughing a bit as she went. Anna gave her a confused look, her blush a little faded, but still present. And when she was finally alone, she slapped her forehead and groaned,

"I can't believe I said that out loud! I called her cute to her face!" Anna then went and grabbed her own things. And then she too went home.

* * *

Regionals were a week away, and Elsa felt that she was finally making progress with Anna. Her usual aggression had lessened, but not yet gone away. Elsa enjoyed Anna's feisty nature. And as she approached the girl at the last bell of the day, she felt that she could be a little flirtier with her today. But as Elsa caught sight of Anna, she saw that she was talking to someone else. They were talking about something, and apparently Anna liked it because she was blushing. Something inside her growled. She saw Anna first! Who did this guy think he was? He was handsome boy that Elsa didn't care to remember. Her features in a displeased frown as she got closer. And when she got close enough, she caught the last sentence the boy spoke,

"So anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance in a few weeks?" he asked, clearly hopeful. And Elsa froze. What if Anna said yes? So many things crossed her mind, too many to comprehend. And while her mind went into overdrive, she failed to see Anna give her a side glance, clearly knowing what was going through her head.

"Thanks for asking, but I'm afraid I'll have to pass, I have a huge project due around that time, and it needs all my attention" Anna said truthfully. She gave him a kind smile before he left. Elsa quickly recovered before going over to Anna.

"Hello, gorgeous, come around here often?" she purred into Anna's ear. Anna hunched her shoulders to cover her ear,

"Elsa, what the hell was that?" she demanded, ignoring the phrase. Elsa chuckled as Anna blushed. It never got old. The color did wonders for Anna's skin.

"Nothing, just coming to see if you wanted to go to practice together" Elsa said with a casual shrug. She would ignore the dance situation for now.

Anna sighed as she got her books and bag. Anna noticed Elsa's sudden change of behavior. And while she would not say it out loud, she liked Elsa more because of it. Even Elsa's blatant flirting had subsided considerably. Something Anna appreciated greatly. So, she agreed to walk together. They talked about their day and the homework that would be due in the coming week and next. And with Regionals coming, the pressure was added to keep their ducks in a row. And even now as they changed for practice Anna was gripping about a history paper,

"I love world history as much as the next guy, but I don't want to spend my night describing the events of the Renaissance" Anna sighed as she retied her shoes. She had changed away from Elsa as usual but came back. Elsa had been giving semi-committed hums, showing that she was listening. But she was thinking about the dance again. Why did Anna turn that boy down? There was no project due after midterms. Why did she lie about it?

* * *

**A/N: I'll see you guys soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again my good people. I managed to finish earlier than anticipated! I was supposed to post last week but I had to revise this thing. But I hope you liked the one-shot! But now I'm back!**

**I don't own Frozen or the characters, please enjoy!**

* * *

It had been raining for the past three days. And it could not have been any worse timing. Regionals were this weekend! The track was soaked, and the field was on the verge of flooding. The coach had the team practice in the field house; however, it was a little difficult when the football and lacrosse team needed to use it too.

"So, I see that you've been nicer to Elsa" Kristoff said with a teasing jab and comical eyebrow raises. Anna's cheeks burned at that,

"S-So what? I can't be nice?" Anna shot back defensively. They were in the middle of warm ups when Kristoff started his usual shtick.

"Well hell must be freezing over then" he laughed, which earned him a slug to the arm.

"Whatever" Anna said, having nothing else to say. A clap of thunder spoke for her, slightly shaking the frame of the building.

"Yeesh, I'd hate to out there right now" Jack said as he approached them.

"Hey dude" Kristoff said with a welcoming smile. Anna greeted him too.

"How are the best throwers on the team?" he asked. He was a carefree soul but got serious when need be. As opposed to his sister.

"Could be a lot better if we could actually go practice on the field" Anna griped.

"I hear that, coach has been having problems with the Athletic Director about reserving the field house, and we might have to share" he sighed.

"Again! I refuse to practice with about seventy other guys hogging half of the place" Anna whined in exasperation.

"Can't be helped, all the fields are flooded, even with the drain systems" he said with a shrug.

"Regionals is this weekend, and we haven't been able to set foot on the field all week!" Anna growled. And before anyone could say, anything Elsa approached them. She too had grown tired of sharing the field house. What could she do? She only held so much power, and this was above her nonexistent paygrade.

"Well we lucked out it seems, we won't have to share today" Elsa announced. Which made everyone let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Good thing I brought out the rubber discus today" Anna said before reaching into her duffle bag and pulled two small, thick black discs. These were the practice disc; she usually through the metal versions at proper meets.

"Just don't hit the long distance runners," Elsa instructed, referring to their first day in the field house. Anna had thrown the implement the way she needed to, but the thing hit the ground and rolled in another direction, nearly tripping the runners lapping around her.

"I don't control where these things roll off" Anna shot back.

"Just be careful, we can't afford to lose anyone before Regionals" Elsa said before going to talk with the jumpers and runners.

"Just be careful, we can't afford, meh meh mah mah" Anna said with a light natured mocking English tone.

"I heard that" Elsa said, still walking away. Anna froze and cleared her throat in embarrassment before going to throw.

* * *

Finally Friday had rolled around and the pressure was starting to get to everyone competing tomorrow. The competition would be held by a larger school a few hours away. So the team would be traveling by vans to a hotel nearby. And Anna seemed to be most stressed. But the only ones to notice was Kristoff and Elsa.

"Go talk to her, I think she needs it" Kristoff said with an encouraging nudge to the blonde's shoulder. She had already intended to do so. Anna was in front of her locker pulling out everything she needed for the weekend. But she was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, and she had a subtle look of worry in her eyes. Even her body language was stiff. As opposed to her usual light, and confident air. And so, Elsa approached Anna,

"Anna, are you okay?" she asked carefully. Anna stiffened at Elsa's voice before turning her gaze away. It seemed that she was having a debate on whether to talk to Elsa about whatever was bothering her. But Elsa took no offense, not everyone liked to talk about their problems. But Elsa wanted her to feel like she could.

"Just nervous about this weekend is all" Anna said simply. And Elsa already knew, but she wanted Anna to talk.

"I understand, I'm a little nervous too, but you'll do great! I don't doubt it at all" Elsa said encouragingly.

"You can say that, you won Regionals last year for your event" Anna reminded. Which made Elsa roll her eyes, clearly humored by the now pouting girl.

"Only by a technicality, if Kiara hadn't false started then I could have easily been second" Elsa pointed out.

"Besides, every year is different. I could easily lose this year, but I'm proud that I made this far, and so should you" Elsa continued sagely. Anna sighed, but seemed to appear better.

"I guess so, thanks Elsa" Anna said with a small smile. Making Elsa's heartbeat triple and go into her throat. She had come to adore any smile Anna threw her way. But before she could find her voice again, the bell rang. Oops, time for class,

"Well that's my cue; just remember we're meeting at the field house to leave!" Elsa reminded gently before leaving. Anna obviously remembered, but appreciated Elsa's saying so. She then closed her locker, things in hand, and headed for her last class of the day. Kristoff suddenly appearing beside her. Anna asked where he had been, and he said that the line for the bathroom took forever. When in truth, he had been watching their exchange. He could see more progress every week made by the two. And he hoped for both that there would be more. Because he may or may not have put a bet down on the two of them.

* * *

Finally the day was done and Elsa and Anna were walking to their cars. They were grabbing their duffel bags since they would need them for the weekend. And they were talking the entire way to the student parking lot.

"So, she goes, the bell doesn't dismiss you, I do!" Anna said, but kept going,

"And then Kuzco said, so why do we have school bells to begin with?" Anna then finished with an amused snort. Elsa was laughing a little bit,

"I swear he is the mouthiest boy I've ever met" Elsa said between poorly caught breaths.

"Yeah he is a riot. So long story short, he has detention on Monday" Anna concluded before reaching her car. Elsa walked about two cars over and popped her trunk open just as Anna did hers.

"I shouldn't be surprised. He hardly listens to any teacher at all, the fact he still attends our school is a mystery" Elsa said pulling out her needed things and then closing the trunk, followed by a locking sound.

"I'm saying, so ready to go? We have to load the van soon" Elsa asked. Anna smiled, oh that smile Elsa thought, and said,

"Yup, I even packed a week in advance" Anna said proudly. And Elsa looked impressed. But internally, Anna knew that she had packed this morning. Her anxiety about the meet had been stewing all week, and she could hardly focus, let alone pack. She had only said that to impress her captain. Which made no sense to her. But the look of approval made her feel otherwise.

They walked to the field house where a large white commercial traveling van waited for them. About nine of their teammates were waiting to get in. Anna saw Kristoff and waved at him once he saw them approaching.

"Hey guys! Coach is doing uniform inspections then we can load up and go" Kristoff said. And so, they all started talking about the meet tomorrow and what they hoped and expected. They never mentioned the possibility of rain; it was a jinx that no one wanted. The inspections finished up, and everyone was loading up, but the coach called for last minute bathroom needs. And Anna was the first to jump on the opportunity. Leaving the two blondes alone.

"So, she looks better" Kristoff commented. And Elsa hummed in acknowledgment.

"I don't know if she is hundred percent better, but she is getting there. I figured I would talk to her more about it when we got to the hotel." Elsa said.

"Good to hear" he managed to say before Anna returned, closing the door behind her. She went back to her seat and noticed that her bag had been moved. Originally, she was sitting with Kristoff, but now it seemed that she was next to Elsa. Her prime suspect was looking at her phone with a concentrated look. She shot Kristoff an accusing look. He shrugged, clearly guilty in Anna's mind. But the van was starting to move, so she had no choice but to sit down. The trip was on now.

* * *

About an hour in and Elsa was starting to feel the boredom. Most of her teammates were either attempting to do homework, reading, or playing on their phones and tablets. Anna was asleep next to her, leaning back with her mouth hanging open. She would occasionally let out a garbled snort. It took all of the captain's will power to not laugh. And then an idea struck her. So she gently grabbed one of the end's of Anna's braids and started to tickle her nose. It took a second before Anna made a snarf sound and twitched her pert nose. Elsa covered her mouth to muffle any sound that risked getting out.

This went on for an impressive, almost ten minutes before Anna's hand swatted her face unconsciously. Elsa let go and waited for Anna to wake up. And she did, but it seemed she was still half asleep.

"Not the zebra muffin!" she muttered before going back to sleep. And Elsa nearly died trying to keep herself quiet.

Another thirty minutes went by and Anna was still sleeping just as heavily as she was before. The highway was a mixture of farmland, and bodies of water, with the occasional drive through town. Elsa had played several road games in her mind. The driver hit a pothole, shaking the entire van, and the people inside. Elsa hadn't been jostled too much, but when a foreign weight hit her arm, she was not surprised to see Anna still sleeping. It seemed that she had fallen again. But just as before, Elsa didn't mind. But this time, she moved her arm, which made Anna slide further down until she hit Elsa's lap. However, a blush hit her cheeks when a moist breath hit breathed into her lower stomach.

Elsa's eyes widened comically when she realized that Anna fell facing towards herself. How Anna managed to turn was a mystery to her. But it only got worse when Anna snuggled her head into her legs, seemingly trying to burrow into the comfort that was Elsa's legs and lower stomach. She was stuck on what to do. Leave Anna like this and have her wake up, only to find them both in a compromising situation. Or wake her up and deal with that aftermath? She needed help. But all of her potential help were either asleep or too far to call for. She was done for either way. She ended up doing a mental coin toss. And decided to let Anna sleep.

The only problem was that Anna tended to drool in her sleep. Something Elsa didn't realize until they stopped for gas. Elsa feigned being asleep as Anna woke up. Her seat mate shot up and blushed in embarrassment. Not noticing the small pool of saliva that seeped into Elsa's pants. But the poor blonde felt it, and it did not help her imagination in the slightest when it was her that fell asleep next. Her dreams went wild. And when she woke up again, they only had an hour left until they reached the hotel. Which was good to hear, because she really needed a shower.

* * *

**A/N: Tada! Chapter six everyone, I hoped you liked it! See you soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello my people. I am so sorry this was late. I had writer's block and I just got my groove back. This chapter will be short. But I hope you like it anyway. **

**I don't own Frozen or the mentioned Disney characters. Please enjoy.**

* * *

The fates seemed to both in Elsa's favor and against her. Given the number of athletes, everyone would need to share a room. And Elsa had lucked out with having Anna. But they also had to share with Rapunzel and Jasmine. The other girls claimed the bed near the window, and Anna and Elsa got the one closest to the door. And immediately Elsa went to shower. Leaving the other girls to their own devices. But the second the water started to run; Rapunzel cleared her throat to gain Anna's attention. Anna turned with a raised brow in question. She saw a pair of eager faces. Confused Anna said,

"What's up?" Rapunzel hopped in place clearly excited about something.

"Soo" she started. Easily taking the bait, Anna followed with,

"Soo, what?" now it was Jasmine who giggled,

"You and the captain have gotten more friendly lately" Anna scoffed, clearly caught off guard about the topic.

"I can't be nice now?" Anna asked, immediately taking the defense.

"Well sure, but I specifically remember you saying that Elsa's flirting was, and I quote "over the top" end quote" Rapunzel said, looking proud of herself for remembering. But she wasn't wrong, Anna had said that. At Regionals last year, Elsa suddenly started flirting with her. And she came on very strongly. The truth about why Anna had said that was because they were in the heat of competition and Elsa had been very distracting. Acting as any flirty teenage girl would. She had cheered extra loud whenever Anna went into the ring to throw. And because of the blonde, Anna had scratched one of her throws. But it wasn't the throw that made Anna reject Elsa's advances, it had been what she said then. But Anna didn't want to think about it.

"She was! But she's toned it down, somewhat" Anna said.

"I guess so, but her pick up lines sure haven't" Jasmine snorted. That Anna could agree with.

"So, are you two like, dating now or something?" Rapunzel asked bluntly. Making Anna blush deeply.

"Are you crazy? No, we aren't dating!" Anna nearly squealed in surprise. Making her roommates giggle and snort in doubt.

"Anna come on, the whole team talks about you two. You've been way chummier lately, not to mention you haven't threatened her since you hurt your ankle" Rapunzel pointed out.

"And Kristoff said that you slept on Elsa's lap on the way up here" Jasmine added in. Anna knew that she had slept on the way up to the hotel. But she wasn't sleeping on Elsa when they left the school.

"I must have fallen over or something, I didn't just lay down and go to sleep" Anna defended with a pout. Rapunzel and Jasmine shared a look.

"Whatever you say, but when you guys get married don't forget to invite us" Jasmine said before Anna threw a pillow at her.

* * *

The team had gone to the local mall to eat and explore. It was mostly to kill time, but it was also to help the athletes stay distracted before they needed to worry about the meet tomorrow. And everyone had scattered into small groups or pairs. As per coach's demand. And Anna had naturally gone with Kristoff. They talked the drive up and she gave him an earful for telling Rapunzel and Jasmine about her accidental sleeping arrangement with Elsa.

"But Anna, you two looked so cute, I had to tell someone" was his, in Anna's opinion, weak excuse. He received a swift punch in the ribs for that. And his yelp of pain echoed throughout the mall.

They stopped at GameStop, Bath and Body Works, FYE, different shoe stores and even a pet shop; where Anna cooed at the hamsters and Kristoff was attacked by a parrot. But as they did their exploring, Anna couldn't help but think about what Rapunzel and Jasmine had been talking about when they first got to the hotel.

Elsa had gotten better with her flirting and was even nice. Well genuinely nice, not flirty nice. And her talking to Anna about her fears about tomorrow only cemented in the reluctant fact that Anna indeed like Elsa. She knew it from the start, but she was stubborn as the day was long. But, maybe just maybe, she could give Elsa a chance.

And as she thought that, she saw something in the corner of her eye. A flash of silver and a familiar voice calling after him.

"Jack! Stop running so I can kill you!" Elsa yelled. Anna and Kristoff both turned to see Elsa looking angry and flustered while running in their direction, Jack ahead of her laughing carelessly. He saw the pair and made a bee line towards them.

"I need to borrow him, have fun!" Jack said quickly. And within the time he said that sentence, he snatched up Kristoff and took off running with him confused in tow.

"What the?" Anna asked as the captain slowed down in front of Anna. Her face flustered,

"S-Sorry about him, he's . . .special" Elsa groused before straightening herself up.

"Well I guess that makes you my new buddy then, coach doesn't want us to be alone here" Anna said after a second of contemplation. Elsa paused for a moment before speaking again.

"I guess so, which reminds me, how are you feeling Anna?" Elsa asked. Anna tilted her head in slight confusion, something Elsa found to be cute.

"About what?" Anna asked.

"The meet tomorrow. You were pretty anxious when we left school today, are you feeling better?" Elsa asked in a reminding tone.

"Oh, yeah I guess so, I just needed a distraction was all" Anna said with a care free shrug.

"Well, so long as you're okay" Elsa said with a smile. Whether it was tone of sincerity in Elsa's voiced concern, or the degree of kindness that was clearly displayed in her smile as it stretched across her pale face. But it hit Anna like a freight train. She really was done for now.

* * *

After another forty-five minutes of further exploration of the mall, and Anna dealing with her not so newly acknowledged feelings, while avoiding Elsa's eye contact, the coach had everyone rounded up. They ate dinner in the food court before heading back to the hotel. A meeting was held in the lobby, explaining when they would leave in the morning, what events would be first, and that everyone made sure to check in their spikes and needed implements. And afterward they were to return to their hotel rooms. They didn't have to go to bed, but they had to behave and keep the noise down to a minimum.

Naturally the noise was not kept to a minimum, and several doors were opening and closing every few minutes or so. And in Anna's room, there was a heated trash talking session going on. Kristoff and Anna had brought their Nintendo Switches and them, and Anna's roommates were playing Mario Kart and switching players. Loser switches off. And right now Elsa was talking serious trash to Anna and Kristoff. Rapunzel and Jasmine cheering in the background.

"Haha! Take that you losers! How do you hit the railing when you picked Baby Park?" she cackled as she lapped Kristoff after hitting him with a red shell.

"Shut up! Oh! Are you kidding me? Lightning! I was this close to catching her!" Kristoff barked as Anna struck the racers. She had not been doing good these last few rounds. She was hit with a red shell and lost her item when a COM hit her with a star. She was borderline dead last. But they had two laps left.

"I'm had a crappy race! Let me live!" Anna growled before drifting past three COMS. She was in fifth now with one lap to go. And Elsa was still in first, trash talking everyone else still. And it was starting to grate on the strawberry blonde's nerves. But luckily, she had an idea and happened to be sitting next to the captain. So, within the blink of an eye, she leaned over and kissed Elsa's cheek. Causing her to short circuit. Anna hit the power up box and got a blue shell. She bombed Elsa with no mercy.

Kristoff and everyone else were behind her and Anna skid over the finish line, taking first. The room erupted in outrage. But Elsa was still in shock over the kiss. It was a bold move on Anna's part. Witnesses everywhere. But she had finally decided to start acting on her long-acknowledged feelings. She could only hope that it wouldn't come back to bite her later. But this was Elsa she dealing with, and Karma was normally not on her side. But she would have to wait and see. And as she thought about what Elsa might do, her unease about the meet tomorrow seemed to disappear. Which was something she really needed. But it only ignited her thoughts about Elsa.

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter 7 guys. See you soon.**


End file.
